Apuesta
by angel-Utau
Summary: Kukai está acechado por las dudas y los celos en su relación; la sombra del pasado amor de Utau por Ikuto sigue presente para él, y cuando Utau comienza a parecer distante todo empeora. Solo hay una manera de solucionarlo.


**Dissclaimer:** Shugo chara es propiedad de Peach Pit, solo me pertenece esta historia

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que Kukai y Utau habían confesado sus sentimientos y comenzaron a salir; había sido, y seguía siendo, una relación difícil para Kukai, quien no sabía con exactitud los verdaderos sentimientos de la rubia. Muchas veces veía como su mirada se alejaba de él, como se perdía en su mente, sabía que estaba pensando en su hermano y no podía evitar recordar ese día en el parque cuando besó a Ikuto delante suya y de Amu. ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente respecto a los dos?

Era de noche y su mirada vagaba por el techo blanco de su desordenada habitación, ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de que realmente era él a quien Utau quería? Frustrado por no encontrar una respuesta cruzo sus brazos tapándose los ojos y respiró profundamente en busca de relajación, quedándose dormido.

 _El largo pasillo frente a él se oscurecía cada vez más mientras, a lo lejos, la figura femenina empezaba a desaparecer; gritó su nombre y corrió hacia ella, cada vez más deprisa, estaba a punto de alcanzarla, sus dedos rozaron la piel de su brazo…_

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí vagueando mocoso?!- y… su hermano irrumpió y le sacó del sueño.

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por el susto que le había dado su hermano, Kukai agarró uno de sus balones dispuesto a lanzárselo por haberle despertado, pero al momento las fuerzas cedieron; no estaba de humor ni para eso.

-Me pillas en muy mal momento Kaidou , dejame en paz- acto seguido volvió a tumbarse, estaba realmente enfadado, no sabía con quien, si con utau, consigo mismo, o con el mundo en general. Se sentía impotente abrumado y rechazado solo por una chica; no, no una chica cualquiera, **su** chica, la cual parecía seguir enamorada de su hermano; ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía utilizado, era solo un repuesto para cuando él no estaba. Furioso, se sentía realmente furioso. Solo quería estar en silencio, pero no había manera, su hermano estaba hablando, bueno, más bien gritando que era un inútil que no hacía nada y que si seguía así no valdría para nada; lo de todos los días pero hoy, como bien había dicho, no estaba de humor.

-¿¡Me estás escuchando!?- lentamente se giró hacia él, con la mirada más fría que pudo y le miró fijamente, se levantó quedando en frente suyo.

-No necesito escucharte, me sueltas esa mierda todos y cada uno de los días, eres un puto disco rallado. Lo único que quiero ahora mismo es estar en silencio y pensar, ¡Sin que nadie me diga que no soy nada para nadie! ¡No soy idiota! No necesito que tú, o mi novia, o quien sea me lo recuerde! Para vuestra información ¡ya lo sé!- y acto seguido, con una fuerza sobrehumana que se debían a la furia que corría por sus venas, empujó a su hermano fuera de la habitación, cayendo este de bruces mientras su hermano cerraba de un portazo y aseguraba la puerta.

Kaidou trataba de asimilar todo lo sucedido: hermano vagueando, gritos por su parte que solo pretendían animar sacando el lado ambicioso y competitivo de Kukai; hermano cabreado, hermano furioso, hermano gritando y diciendo algo de novia, estampado contra el suelo del pasillo por el mocoso. ¡Quietos todos! ¿Ha dicho novia?

Su instinto de hermano mayor se activó al instante. Eso era lo que pasaba, había discutido con su novia (o eso suponía), caso cerrado, ahora solo quedaba animarle y como buen hermano mayor que era, o intentaba ser, ideó un plan; eso le llevó a cuestionarse ¿Desde cuándo el mocoso tenía novia?

Unos minutos más tarde se levantó del suelo y llamó a la puerta de Kukai. No esperó respuesta por su parte así que decidió hablar.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?-había tenido la mala suerte de que el resto de sus hermano habían decidido ir a la playa, por lo tanto estaba solo en esto.-Oye mocoso, te estoy hablando- de nuevo no pasó nada. No tenía mucha paciencia, por lo que decidió actuar.- Mira, Kukai, como no me abras la puerta la tiro abajo yo mismo-silencio-¿No? Pues muy bien.- tomó carrerilla y golpeó la puerta con su cuerpo, derribándola; se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su hermano, que estaba de pie en la cama haciendo caso a su instinto de supervivencia; lo agarró de la camiseta y le miró muy seriamente.

-Me vas a contar qué es eso de que tienes novia y qué narices es lo que ha pasado con ella ¿Entendido?

-S-s-si

* * *

Ambos hermanos estaban sentados en el sofá, uno frente al otro. La sala estaba en silencio y tras unos minutos, Kukai se decidió a hablar.

-Bien, pues lo de la novia…. Empecé a salir con ella hace un año.

-Un año… Y ¿Cómo es?

-Pues es lista, guapa, divertida, esta un poco loca, competitiva...

-Ya ya, no sigas, es ideal para ti. No es lo que de verdad importa, la primera cuestión aquí es por qué no tenía idea de esto.

-Bueno, hubierais querido conocerla y eso sería un gran shock para todos.

\- Ni que fuera alguien importante, no te las des de chulo, venga, di por qué

-Es Hoshina Utau.

Hubo un momento de silencio tenso, ambos se miraban fijamente sin mover un músculo, pero Kauidou no pudo aguantar más la risa; empezó a carcajearse con la boca abierta, doblandose por la mitad y abrazandose a sí mismo. Pasó un buena rato de ese modo: riéndose, aparentemente calmándose, y al mirar a Kukai volvían a empezar las risas.

Y por fín, se calmo.

-Que bueno, ¿no en serio por qué?- se puso serio al sentir la sinceridad en los ojos de Kukai. ¿Ese mocoso hablaba en serio?

-Hablo en serio- si, hablaba en serio, o eso parecía.

\- Y, bueno, ya quitando el tema de que sales una idol muy famosa ( tema que quiero comprobar) ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Joder ¿Por dónde empezar?

-Púes, ella antes estaba enamorada de su hermano, que se ha ido al extranjero, y no se si soy un sustituto, si me quiere realmente o si aún le quiere a él. Hay días en los que se pierde en sus pensamientos y me tengo que marchar porque se me hace tarde, y no hay forma de que me mire.

 _Dudas, celos, miedo…_

-Entiendo, pero eso es algo que debes preguntárle a ella, no puedes quedarte encerrado en tu cuarto para siempre esperando a que ella venga a ti; encárala y lo averiguarás, solo tienes que tomar el suficiente valor para hacerlo, tanto como el que has necesitado para tirarme al suelo hace un momento, ¿vale mocoso? No te he enseñada a huir de los problemas, demuéstrame que has madurado.

-Sí, tienes razón, solo que ahora, si no te importa, quiero estar solo y pensar un poco.- asintió y salio de allí, de todos modos tenía que ir a comprar y tal y como estaban las cosas no le pareció buena idea mandarle a él, aunque un paseo le vendría bien. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero eso no quitaba su preocupación; no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a su hermano, sin importan quién fuese.

* * *

Ya terminadas las compras decidió dar un rodeo, sabía que su hermano necesitaba tiempo a solas, tenía que aprovechar todo el silencio que la casa le proporcionaba en esos momentos.

Estaba atardeciendo, el cielo jugaba con los colores rojizos mientras el sol caía con lentitud; se detuvo a mitad de camino, mirando el río del costado, pensando cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que estaba creciendo y madurando el mocoso, hace dos día no era capaz ni de coger la pelota cuando él se la robaba

 _"Qué tiempos aquellos"._

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Sí, el mocoso había crecido y estaba muy orgulloso de él.

Un movimiento cercano le alerto y miró hacia la izquierda, donde una chica rubia rebuscaba entre la maleza y murmuraba maldiciones y quejas por lo bajo, bufando con cansancio y molestia, para, unos instantes después, enderezarse feliz con un colgante en las manos que brilló con la luz del atardecer; Kaidou reconoció la cadena de la suerte de su hermano, ¿cómo no reconocer la estrella dorada que le regalo por su quinto cumpleaños? Entonces esa chica…Sin pensarlo un solo momento se acercó a ella.

 _Mierda. El mocoso decía la verdad._

\- Hoshina Utau ¿Verdad?

La aludida se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el abrigo, mirando con desconfianza al hombre.

-Sí, esa soy yo. ¿Quieres algo?

-No realmente, parecía que buscabas algo, si no lo has encontrado aún puedo ayudarte. Parece algo muy importante por el modo en que lo buscabas.

-No necesito ayuda, ya lo he encontrado-levantó la cadena en alto, y efectivamente era la de Kukai- Pero igualmente gracias; y sí, es importante.

-Me alegro, parece un buen colgante; mi hermano pequeño, Kukai, tiene una igual, con el mismo grabado, la fecha de su primer partido de fútbol, que coincidencias ¿verdad?

Utau se sobresalto. ¿Podría ser que…?

-¿He-her-hermano?

Kaidou seguía mostrando esa mascara de indiferencia que le caracterizaba.

-Sí, mi hermano pequeño, Kukai Souma ¿Le conoces?

Uatu seguía en shock, de todas las personas con las que podría haberse encontrado, la que menos esperaba era el hermano mayor de Kukai, y no había lugar a dudas, el parecido era bastante notable. Estaba sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza bien disimulada y molestia; ¿un año de relación y ella no existía para la familia Souma? A ver, era comprensible que no fuese gritando a los cuatro vientos que Utau Hoshina era su novia, los medios tenían bien claro que no debían meterse en su vida privada pero no todo el mundo respeta la privacidad de una persona, y menos si es un personaje público, pero de ahí a no conocer a ningún miembro de su familia de manera directa…

-Soy su novia

\- Así que el mocoso decía la verdad, hay que ver, sinceramente, no me creía que realmente saliese con alguien como tú, y menos contigo, pero si me lo terminas de confirmar... Supongo que volveremos a vernos Utau-san. –dejándola con la palabra en la boca se puso en marcha; esa chica tenía carácter, no había relajado la expresión ni la postura, pero sin dejar de ser educada, no parecía mala para su hermano, lo que le recordaba su estado.

Se había dicho que no permitiría que hiriesen a su mocoso, fuese quién fuese. Se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

-Por cierto- su expresión seria se acentuó con la mirada fulminante de advertencia- No me importa que seas una chica, y mucho menos que seas famosa,- dio unos pasos más quedando frente a ella- si le haces daño a mi hermano te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho hasta el fin de tus días.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta, dejando (de nuevo) a Utau con la palabra en la boca y una cara de completo desconcierto. ¿Por qué querría ella hacerle daño? Es cierto que tenían alguna discusión, pero eran discusiones absurdas sobre las habituales competencias que hacían; la duda estaba carcomiéndola, ¿había hecho algo sin darse cuenta? Ahora que lo pensaba, las pocas veces que habían podido quedar este último mes había estado bastante callado y serio.

La alarma de su móvil empezó a sonar, debía estar en el aeropuerto ya, Ikuto regresaba después de un año y quería verlo; ya se había entretenido de más por el camino.

Pero no pudo quitarse la duda de la cabeza ¿Había hecho algo a Kukai?

* * *

-¿Estás bien Utau?- la voz de Ikuto, que la estaba mirando con extrañeza, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Te veo taciturna, esperaba que saltases hacia mí intentado abrazarme y colgarte de mi hombro como normalmente haces cada vez que me ves.- se encogió de hombros y puso una sonrisa de superioridad- Supongo que habrás madurado cuando yo no estaba. Pero cuando alguien madura suele responsabilizarse y no llega tarde a los sitios.

-Lo siento, iba de camino a buscar a Amu, pero perdí una cosa por el camino y me entretuve buscándolo. De nuevo, lo siento.- el móvil de Utau vibró indicando la llegada de un mensaje, se apresuró a mirarlo con una sonrisa que, ante los ojos expectantes de su hermano, se deshizo en un instante. Contestó y lo guardó en completo silencio.

-¿Algo importante?

-Amu, la había llamado por la mañana pero no pudo cogerlo, iba de camino a su casa cuando recordé que hoy estaba sola cuidando de su hermana pequeña; siento no haberla traído, se que te hubiese gustado verla cuanto antes.

La voz de Utau era monótona, estaba pensativa y preocupada, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Ikuto, que la atrajo hacia así y la abrazó.

-No sé qué es lo que te pasa, y no voy a presionarte si no quieres contármelo, pero no me gusta verte así.

-¿Así cómo?- Utau levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano desconcertada.

-Triste y pensativa. Y deja ya de disculparte, me estas poniendo nervioso.

Frotó suavemente su cabeza y le apartó el pelo de los ojos; entonces su mirada se posó en la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, la examinó con curiosidad, ese tipo de cadena no eran del gusto de su hermana.

\- ¿Y esto?

Ella quitó su mano de encima, se separó y desvío la mirada.

-No es nada, solo un regalo.

-Bueno, no hace falta que te pongas así, ni que fuera de tu novio o algo parecido.

Eso puso nerviosa a Utau, no se lo había dicho a Ikuto y no sabía cómo reaccionar, al igual que ella con las chicas. él evitaba (o había evitado cuando estaban juntos) a toda costa que ningún hombre se acercara a ella.

-Porque tú no tienes novio ¿Verdad?

-Esto, verás Ikuto…

-Dime, Utau- la miraba seriamente, obviamente su reacción la había delatado, ahora solo quedaba saber quién era ese maldito desgraciado que se había atrevido a pedir salir a su hermana.

-¿Te acuerdas de Kukai verdad? Uno de los guardianes, amigo de Amu…

-¿El jack?- ella asintió- Pero si un año menor que tú-

Utau frunció el ceño claramente ofendida.

-Y Amu es cinco años más pequeña que tú, asaltacunas. ¿Quién crees eres para juzgar por solo un año? Si te descuidas alguien podría llamar a la policía y podrían detenerte por pedofilia.

Lejos de ofenderle o molestarle, los comentarios en defensa (más bien acusaciones) le parecieron cómicos, en parte por la cara de su hermana, el tono, y los gestos que hacía cuando se excusaba; y tenía que admitirlo, la jugada había sido muy buena.

-Tocado, tú ganas este round. Y ahora, no nos desviemos del tema, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el crío ese?

-¿Kukai? No, no ha pasado nada- desvió la mirada e Ikuto alzo una ceja- Bueno, la verdad, no lo sé; hoy me he encontrado con uno de sus hermanos (a los que no conozco después de un año de relación), he hablado con él, más o menos; hasta ahí todo bien, solo que he empezado a pensar que últimamente está muy raro y no sé si he hecho algo mal o qué.

Utau suspiró pesadamente, verdaderamente le dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, ¿se estaba volviendo paranoica? ¿O de verdad pasaba algo con él? Inconscientemente empezó a morderse la uña del dedo gordo.

-Pues deberías hablarlo con él ¿No te parece? Quedarte callada no va a solucionar nada, lo sabes muy bien; ve y enfréntate al problema, tienes demasiado carácter para dejarte amedrentar.

Se quedó quieta, mirando al suelo pensativa; Ikuto tenía razón, debía enfrentar a Kukai y despejarse la cabeza, la angustia la estaba matando.

-Sí, tienes razón, debería ir.

Dio un paso a delante, pero entonces una idea absurda, que no era tan absurda, apareció en su mente.

-Un momento, ¿no me habrás dicho eso para ir a ver a Amu?- al girarse, Ikuto ya estaba a lo lejos, mirándola y encogiéndose de hombros- Hmp, no tiene remedio, espero que no haga nada indecente con Amu, no me perdonará el no haberle detenido.

* * *

El camino a casa de Kukai fue largo. Vale,no, no fue largo, solo era media hora hasta allí a paso rapidillo, pero se entretuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad pensando lo que le diría a Kukai; en realidad no tenía pensado nada, estaba sola, sin personas o charas que la aconsejasen, que la diesen una segunda opinión. No tenía valor suficiente para llegar a la casa, siempre pasaba de largo y continuaba calle abajo, dando vueltas a la manzana ¿Cómo empezaría? ¿Qué diría? ¿Habría alguien más? ¿Estaría Kukai?

Después de otra media hora dejó de andar y suspiro. Se había detenido justo en frente de la casa contigua, le sudaban las manos y le costaba respirar, no por la caminata, sino por los nervios.

-¿Ya has decidido dejar de dar vueltas como una tonta?

La voz de Kukai la sobresalto; se llevó una mano al pecho mientras alzaba los ojos, mirándole con odio y alivio al mismo tiempo.

-No estaba dando vueltas como una tonta-Bufó cruzándose de brazos, a la defensiva- Solo estoy dando una vuelta y he pasado por aquí de casualidad.

Kukai la miraba con burla, verla sonrojada y actuando de esa manera le divertía en cantidades inimaginables.

-Sí, has llegado aquí, "de casualidad" catorce veces seguidas, ¡qué coincidencia!

Sin relajar la mirada, pero si desviándola, bufó en respuesta ¿A caso había estado mirándola por la ventana?

-Eso no importa, da igual cómo he llegado, el caso es que ya que estás aquí fuera tenemos que hablar.

Kukai se puso serio, sin mostrar el nerviosismo que le produjeron sus palabras.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Bien, seré clara; quiero saber qué te pasa.

-¿Qué me pasa?

-Sí

-¿A mí?

-Sí, a ti- se llevó las manos a la cadera-Estos últimos días has estado muy raro, muy callado y sin ganas, y si he hecho algo que te haya moles…

Kukai le tapó la boca, había alzado la voz y una de las luces de los vecinos se había encendido.

-Este no es el lugar para hablar; ni a mi hermano ni a mis vecinos les interesa nuestra conversación, y menos siendo ya tan tarde. Ven anda.

Para su sorpresa Utau no puso resistencia, se dejó arastrar en silencio hasta un parque vacío.

-Ahora, sigue.

-¿Te he hecho algo? Y quiero que me contestes directamente Kukai, no te vayas por las ramas, llevo todo el día comiéndome la cabeza, quiero saber qué te pasa.

-No, no me has hecho nada.

-Entonces qué narices te pasa, dímelo.

-No, qué te pasa a ti- repitió sus palabras.

-¿Qué?- le miró con confusión- A mi no me pasa nada, eres tú el que…

-Sí, si te pasa algo, te has pasado las últimas tardes perdida en tus pensamientos, y no soy idiota, sé en qué estabas pensando, más bien en quién. ¿Quieres saber lo qué me pasa? Eso me pasa Utau, que aunque lo parezca no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza; solo quiero saber que soy para ti- se puso serio y la miro a los ojos- ¿Qué es Ikuto para ti?

Esa pregunta dejó a Utau de piedra ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuanta antes?

 _Dudas, celos, miedo…_

 _¿Qué sentía por Kukai? ¿Qué sentía por Ikuto?_ Todo estaba tan claro para ella, pero al parecer no para Kukai; podía entenderlo, hasta se sentía estúpida, realmente sí era culpa suya.

Seguía queriendo a su hermano, es decir, ¡era su hermano! Habían estado juntos toda la vida, habían sufrido juntos, y cierto que ella había sentido algo, pero ese sentimiento se fue reduciendo, convirtiéndose en el amor fraternal que siempre debió ser; aunque para ella todos esos sucesos estaban en el pasado (uno un tanto vergonzoso), para Kukai seguían muy presentes. Le había hecho daño sin saberlo, cada mensaje que era para Ikuto, cada palabra sobre él, cada gesto hacía crecer la sombra de la incertidumbre en Kukai _¿Qué sentía realmente?_ Y ella había estado tan perdida pensando en el regreso de Ikuto y en próximos conciertos que no lo había visto, no había sido capaz de ver el dolor en sus ojos tal y como lo estaba viendo ahora.

Simplemente estaba en blanco, era tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado ¿Por dónde empezar? Ni siquiera sabía qué decir, estaba petrificada mirando al chico frente a ella, con los ojos bien abiertos y boqueando en busca de su respuesta. Era tan obvio que parecía absurdo.

Al no obtener respuesta, Kukai agachó la cabeza ocultando toda emoción.

-Bien. Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta- se sentía herido, engañado, como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estomago y no contentos con eso, lo habían apaleado; estaba abatido física y mentalmente, como si todo el peso del mundo estuviese ahora sobre sus hombros. Se alejó de ella, que seguía de piedra, en shock, y dio media vuelta.

-Si ya está todo dicho, es hora de que me vaya.

Acto seguido comenzó a andar de regreso a casa. Los ojos le escocían de rabia, pero no iba a permitirse llorar, no por eso.

Por su parte Utau seguía congelada en el sitio, se sentía culpable, por no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta, por el daño que le había causado, y ahora él se había ido por no poder responderle; la pregunta le había pillado de sorpresa, creía que todo estaba claro. Un años de relación. Un, puto, año, de relación. ¿Iba a irse todo a la mierda por un simple malentendido de emociones? ¿Por un simple bache?

Todas las parejas discuten, tienen sus problemas, pero se pueden arreglar.

Se iba a arreglar.

Lo iba a arreglar.

Ese último pensamiento llegó a ella como una bofetada, haciéndola reaccionar. No, no podía dejar las cosas así, ni podía permitirse perderlo después de tanto tiempo soñando despierta con estar con él.

Corrió desesperada, los pies la estaban matando porque llevaba horas caminando y correr no la hacía ningún bien, menos si llevaba un tacón bajo, pero no iba a bajar la velocidad, tenía que alcanzarle antes de que fuese tarde, antes de hacerle más daño.

-¡Kukai!- el aludido se giró. Esperaba decirle que ya lo había dejado todo claro, que le dejase retomar el camino a casa en paz; pero antes siquiera de poder abrir la boca Utau se abalanzó sobre él haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Cuando se pudo sostener con normalidad, sin trastabillar por el peso, la separó un poco de él, dispuesto a replicar, pero ella fue más rápida

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, no me había dado cuenta, es culpa mía, se ve que no estaba tan claro como creía. Te quiero. Mucho. No te imaginas cuánto. Te quiero, solo a ti, a nadie más, no de esa manera. Él es mi hermano, y tú mi pareja; os quiero a los dos, pero no de la misma forma, no de la forma en que estabas pensando. Te quiero, lo repetiré todas las veces que haga falta. Te quiero Kukai, de verdad que te quiero.

Hablaba atropelladamente, casi sin respirar, y justo en la pausa para no morir por falta de aire, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Kukai la besó lentamente, saboreándola, deleitándose en ella; redujo nuevamente la distancia profundizando el beso, como si desease absorberla. Entonces un idea apareció en su mente, una idea absurda, pero una idea al fin y al cabo; la idea que un crío enamorado podía tener. Se separo de ella y la miro con burla en los ojos.

-Si tanto me quieres… Veamos…. Sí, ya lo tengo-Se quitó el aniño del pulgar y lo puso frente a sus ojos-Cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué? Estás loco.

Utau no podía tomarse enserio a Kukai en ese momento, no podía contener la sonrisa de felicidad e incredulidad.

-Sí, loco por ti, y tú por mí, no trates de negarlo-Antes de que esta replicase volvió a besarla, rápido, hasta algo brusco- Tómatelo como una apuesta, un reto.

-Kukai, sé que no lo ves porque eres un niño, pero el compromiso no es un juego, no puedes convertirlo en una apuesta y menos si hablamos de una relación de un año.

-Entonces, si dudas de que duremos es que no me quieres tanto.

Sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, pero no iba a permitir que pusiese en duda lo que sentía, otra vez; y siendo sinceros, le encantaban los retos.

-En ese caso, acepto ¿Para cuándo es la boda?- tomo el anillo de las manos de Kukai.

-Esto te convierte en mi prometida, quiero que seas plenamente consciente de ello; y tranquila, aún es pronto para hablar de boda- la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.-Ahora no te vayas, hay que celebrar el compromiso

Volvió a juntar sus labios, esta vez de manera más frenética, dejándose llevar por la euforia del momento.

* * *

 **Seis años después**

Ante la curiosa y, para que negarlo, asustada mirada del cura, una pareja discutía en pleno altar y justo al final de la ceremonia, sobre una apuesta y quién era el vencedor.

-Te recuerdo que yo inicié la apuesta.

-Pues haber establecido las reglas, porque tú la iniciarías, pero fui yo la que terminó de concretarla.

-Tú aceparías el inicio de la apuesta, pero yo tuve que pedirte matrimonio por segunda vez.

-¡Aja! Eso significa que rompiste la apuesta inicial, que era un compromiso, y que te rendiste, así que yo gano.

-Te estás comportando como una cría, ¿por qué no admites que los dos hemos ganado y punto? La apuesta consistía en casarnos, la primera y la segunda; una boda no es una competición.

-Tú te estas comportando como un crío…

Kukai suspiró casadamente, y haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía su aún-no-mujer, se giró hacia el estupefacto cura.

-Puedo besar ya a la novia, ¿verdad?

-Si..Si claro, puedes besarla.

-Bien

Y sin dudarlo un instante agarró a Utau de los hombros y estampó su boca en la suya, callándola de golpe y dejándola sin palabras cuando se separó.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa por tu cabeza?!

-Has dicho que las apuestas o reto son ganados por el que termina antes, yo te he besado primero terminando la ceremonia, lo que significa que he ganado.

-…Serás hijo de…

La agarró de la mano, tirando de ella escaleras abajo sonriendo como un estúpido ante la situación (la mayoría de invitados y el cura con la boca abierta, sin creerse lo que pasaba) y los balbuceos a su espalda de su ahora-sí-mujer

-Venga Utau, tienes una agenda muy apretada, todavía nos tienen que tirar arroz, el banquete, el viaje que tenemos que aprovechar ¡Venga!

Y ella, todavía refunfuñando e intentando alcanzarle con el puño, le siguió, más bien dejándose arrastrar.

La luz de fuera hizo relucir el anillo de plata que había empezado todo, la peor y la mejor apuesta de su vida.

* * *

Hoooola people.

Aquí está el segundo one-shot editado n.n (¡SIIII!)

Seré sincera, lo había subestimado, he tardado más de lo esperado; he tenido que cambiar partes de la narración, cambiar, extender y añadir diálogo, he cambiado el final por completo... Pfff más la revisión de faltas (como siempre, si veis alguna ,amable people, avisadme y será corregida; a nadie le gustan las faltas)

Como hice en el one-shot anterior, debo dar las gracias a las personas que leyeron este fic la primera vez (como segundo capítulo de "La música habla por ti"):

 **Lolita gotica**

 **Ruthy-chan**

 **skayue-chan**

 **kimikofics**

Muchiiiiisimas muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios (que como ya dije, están bien guardaditos en un documento de Word n.n), y espero que si leeís esta nueva versión os guste tanto como la anterior.

 **AI tsukiyomi**

 **Tsuruga Lia1412**

Por leer y añadir la historia a favoritos.

Y de nuevo **AI tsukiyomi,** gracias también por seguir la historia n.n

Dicho ya todo esto, me despido.

Muchos kisses y hasta la próxima n.n

 _Disfrutando con: Miraculous Ladybug- FIESTAR_


End file.
